Zeitleiste
Dies ist eine chronologische Liste aller relevanten Ereignisse der Geschichte von Aurbis. Die Ären Ein Überblick über die verschiedenen Ären: # Die Ära der Dämmerung – Die Geburt der Zeit. Wird mit Merethischen Ära unterschieden. # Mythische Ära oder Merethische Ära – Beinhaltet Erschaffung der Zeit und Nirn, der Aedra, Daedra, und der Völker von Tamriel. # Die Erste Ära – Beinhaltet sowohl das Erste als auch das Zweite Kaiserreich (das Erste: Ysgramor-Dynastie und Alessianisches Kaiserreich, das Zweite: die Reman-Dynastie) # Die Zweite Ära – Beinhaltet die Herrschaft des Akaviri-Potentaten wie auch die 400-Jahre-Periode, die als Interregnum bekannt ist. und spielen in dieser Ära. # Die Dritte Ära wird vom Kaiserreich von Tamriel erfüllt, beherrscht von der Septim-Dynastie und 433 Jahre andauernd. , , , und spielen während dieser Ära. # Die Vierte Ära ist die Ära, welche nach dem Ende der Septim-Dynastie Platz einnimmt und die Geschehnisse in miteinbezieht. Ära der Dämmerung * Die Brüder Anu und Padomay betreten das Nichts und die Zeit beginnt. * Sie gebären ihre eigenen Seelen, Anui-El und Sithis, deren Zwischenspiel das Aurbis erschafft. * Lorkhan und Aka sind die ersten Geister, die in Aurbis geboren werden, Lorkhan wandert und Aka erschafft die Zeit. *Die et'Ada erscheinen dadurch in Aurbis und sind entweder mit Anu (Anuische Geister) oder mit Padomay (Padomayische Geister) ausgerichtet. * Lorkhan, ein Padomayischer Geist, bereist das Aurbis und meint zu den Geistern, dass Mundus erschaffen werden sollte. * Lorkhan überredet oder trickst die anderen et'Ada aus, um ihn zu unterstützen. Jene, die ihn unterstützen, werden zu den Aedra, die anderen zu den Daedra. * Die Aedra erschaffen 12 Welten der Erschaffung. Einige wenige Erschaffungsmythen glauben, dass jede Welt ein Gott ist. Jene 12 Welten werden zusammengetan, um Nirn zu erschaffen. * Viele der Aedra sterben im Laufe der Erschaffung, wobei einige Sterbliche werden, um für das Fortsetzen des Lebens auf Mundus zu sichern; dies tun sie, indem sie die Ehlnofey oder auch "Erdknochen" werden. * Viele der Aedra fliehen zurück zu Aetherius, ein Teil von Aurbis, und werden zu den Magna Ge, Tränenlöcher in Oblivion. * Aka errichtet die ersten Königreichte der Alt Ehlnofey auf Atmora und das angebliche Land Aldmeris. Aus jenen Ländern stammen die Aldmer ursprünglich. * Eine große Zahl von Aedra sind enttäuscht ob der Kreation von Mundus und suchen Rache. Das beinhaltet die Ahnen der Elfen – die Alt Ehlnofey, deren Anführer Auriel war und deren Helden unter anderem Trinimac, Phynaster und Syrabann sind. * Auriel sucht Lorkhan im Kampf und stritt mit ihm. Lorkhans Gefolge beinhalteten die Ahnen der Menschen – die Wandernden Ehlnofey und deren Helden, unter anderem Kyne, Tsun, Stuhn und Jhunal. * Atmora wird durch die Armeen der Menschen erobert. * Der große Krieg endet, als Trinimac Lorkhans Herz herausreißt und Auriel, der mittlerweile zu der Gottheit Auri-El geworden war, es mit seinem Bogen quer durch Tamriel schießt, wodurch an seinem Aufprallort der Rote Berg entsteht. * Durch den Krieg wird der Riesenkontinent von Nirn geflutet und in kleinere Kontinente und Inseln gesplittet. * Die Länder, in denen die Wandernden Ehlnofey leben, darunter Akavir, Atmora und Yokuda, werden isoliert. Jene Länder sind es, woher die Tsaesci, Atmoraner und Yokudaner stammen. * Einige Wandernde Ehlnofey verbleiben auf Tamriel und werden zu den Nediern. * Die Alten Ehlnofey verbleiben auf dem angeblichen Land Aldmeris und werden die Aldmer. Quellen:: Der Monomythos, Die Anuade, nacherzählt, Vehks Lehren Merethische Ära Merethische Zeitleiste, durch die Kaiserliche Bibliothek zur Verfügung gestellt Etwa MÄ 2500 * Vermutetes Datum der Konstruktion des Adamantiumturms, der auch als der Direnniturm bekannt ist, auf der Insel Balfiera in Hochfels. Es ist die älteste bekannte Struktur von Tamriel. Das frühste historische Datum in unveröffentlichten elfischen Chroniken.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: High Rock Frühe Merethische Ära * Eingeborene Tiervölker (Ahnen der Khajiit, Argonier und anderer Tiervölker) leben in vorliterarischen Gemeinschaften in ganz Tamriel. Mittlere Merethische Ära * Die Aldmer den vermutet verlorenen und nun-verlorenen Kontinent von Aldmeris, der auch als Alt Ehlnofey bekannt ist, und siedeln in Tamriel an. Erste Kolonien verteilen sich weit entlang der gesamten tamrielischen Küste. Später wurden auch inländische Siedlungen errichtet; hauptsächlich in fruchtbaren Niederungen im südwestlichen und zentralen Tamriel. * Die hoch entwickelte, gebildete und technisch fortgeschrittene aldmerische Kultur vertreibt das primitive Tiervolk in die Dschungel, Marsche, Berge und in das Ödland. * Der Adamantiumturm wird von den Direnni, einem promenten und mächtigen aldmerischen Klan, wiederentdeckt und erfasst. Der Kristallturm wird auf den Sommersend-Inseln gebaut und später auch der Weißgoldturm in Cyrodiil. * Einer jener aldmerischen Erkunder, Torval der Erkunder, erkundet Tamriels Seelinien und den Fluss Niben, der sich im südlichen Tamriel befindet. Er segelt tief in das zentrale Cyrodiil und erfasst die Acht Inseln (die Seite vom Weißgoldturm) von den Tiervolkeingeborenen für die Geheimnisse der Alphabetisierung. * Aldmerische Entdecker erfassen die Küste von Vvardenfell kartographisch und bauen die Erste Ära Hochelfen Magiertum bei Ald Redaynia, Bal Fell, Tel Aruhn und Tel Mora in Morrowind. * Die Ayleiden, auch bekannt als die Herzland-Hochelfen, gedeihen in den Dschungeln, welche den Weißgoldturm umgeben. Sie bewahren die Dämmerungsmagie und Sprache der Ehlnofey. * Obwohl es angeblich ein Tribut-Land vom Großkönig von Alinor war, war Cyrodiil oftmals so isoliert von den Sommersend-Inseln, als ob es eine eigene souveräne Nation wäre. Spätere Mittlere Merethische Ära * Die Dwemer, ein frei denkender, zurückgezogener Elfenklan widmen sich den Geheimnissen von Wissenschaft, Maschinenbau und Alchemie, während sie Untergrundstädte und -gemeinschaften in dem umliegenden Gebirge (später als die Velothi-Berge bekannt), die das moderne Himmelsrand von Resdayn/Morrowind trennen. * Die Späte Mittlere Merethische Ära ist auch die PEriode der Hohen Velothi Kultur. * Die Chimer (Ahnen der modernen Dunmer oder Dunkelelfen), dynamische, ambitionierte, langlebige Elfenkalsn mit fundamentalistischer Ahnenverehrung folgten dem Propheten Veloth hinaus aus den ursprünglichen elfischen Heimatländern und besiedeln die Länder, die nunmehr als Morrowind bekannt sind. * Die Chimer, die weltliche Kultur und die profanien Praktiken der Dwemer verachtend, begehren außerdem das Land und die Ressourcen der Dwemer, weshalb sie sie über Jahrhunderte hinweg mit kleineren Überfällen und territorialen Disputen provozierten. * Trinimac, der stärkste der altmerischen Ahnengeister, und seine Leute (welche die Orsimer oder auch das Pariahvolk wurden) versuchen, die Bewegung der Velothi Dissidenten zu stoppen. Doch Daedrafürst Boethiah, der einer der Führer jener Bewegung ist, frisst Trinimac, woraufhin Trinimacs Körper und Seele verdorben werden und der Daedrafürst Malacath entsteht. Das restliche Gefolge Trinimacs verwandelt sich in die Orks. Späte Merethische Ära * Die velothische Hochkultur verschwindet von Vvardenfall und die frühsten dwemerischen Eigentumskolonien sind von dieser Periode an datiert. * Degenerierte Velothi übergehen in Stammeskulturen, welche sich im Laufe der Zeit zu den modernen Großen Häusern von Morrowind entwickeln, oder aber als die barbarischen Aschländer-Stämme anhalten. Die einzig überlebende Spur jener Stammeskultur sind verstreute Velothi-Türme und Aschländer-Nomaden auf Vvardenfell. Die ursprünglichen Ersten Ära Hochelfen-Magiertürme entlang der Küsten von Tamriel werden zu jener Zeit auch verlassen. * die Proto-Nord siedeln in der finalen Migration von Atmora (auch bekannt als "Altmora" oder "der ältere Wald" in Aldmeris") im nrödlichen Tamriel. der nordische Held Ysgramor, Anführer einer großen kolonisierenden Flotte zu Tamriel, entwickelt eine runische Transkription der nordischen Sprache, basierend auf elfischen Grundsätzen, und stellt den ersten menschlichen Historiker dar. * Ysgramors Flotte landet bei der Hsaarikspitze beim nördlichsten Rand von Himmelsrand gebrochener Kappe. * Die Nord bauen dort die legendäre Stadt Saarthal. * Die Elfen vertreiben die Menschen im Zuge der Nacht der Tränen, doch Ysgramor kehrt bald darauf mit seinen Fünfhundert Gefährten zurück. Späte Merethische Ära - Etwa 1Ä 660 * Ein unsterblicher Held, Krieger, Beschwörer und König, weithin bekannt als Pelinal Weißplanke, Ysmir, Wulfharth, Hans der Fuchs, etc., bewandert Tamriel, versammelt Armeen, erobert Länder, regiert und verlässt seine Königreiche dann wieder, um weiterhin zu wandern. Erste Ära Unbestimmte Daten/Arbeit schreitet voran * Dolchsturz besiegt die Akaviri-Invasion ("Wenn Dolchsturz nicht seine ersten tausend Jahre als Vorbereitung für die Kämpfe der nächsten tausend Jahre verbracht hätte, wäre es tatsächlich denkbar, dass die Iliac-Bucht heutzutage den Akaviri gehören würde.")A History of Daggerfall Erstes Jahrhundert 1Ä 0 * König Eplear beginnt die Erste Ära mit der Gründung der Camoran-DynastiePocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: ErasPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: ValenwoodVor den Zeitaltern der Menschheit 1Ä 20 * Die frühsten Aufzeichnungen des Psijic-Ordens sind aufgezeichnet, erzählen die Sage des berühmten Bretonen und Autor Voernet, zur Insel von Artaeum reisend, um sich mit Iachesis, dem Ritualmeister der Psijics, zu treffen.Fragment: Über Artaeum 1Ä 68 * Der letzte Besuch von Atmora zu Tamriel geschieht: zwei Schiffe, hauptsächlich geladen mit Leichen.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Atmora Zweites Jahrhundert 1Ä 113 * Harald wird geboren; später wird er der erste nordische Herrscher.Grenzland, Eroberung und WohnraumPocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil 1Ä 139 * König Harald ordnet eine Kampagne gegen die verbliebenen Schneeelfen in der Region nahe dem Honrichsee an.Skorm Schnee-Läufers Tagebuch * Einer der letzten Überbliebenen des Drachenkults wird in dem abgelegenen Kloster von Schützburg durch eine von König Haralds Armeen entdeckt. 1Ä 140 * Skorm Schnee-Strider findet Schützburg frei vom Leben; die Kultisten, die die Festung zuvor bewohnten, wurden alle vergiftet. Er verliert die Hälfte seiner Männer durch vergiftetes Wasser, dass sich im Kloster befand. 1Ä 198 * Die Suche von Wendelbeck, ein Kampf während des Narfinsel Schismus, passiert und kennzeichnet den Höhepunkt des Krieges.Überlebende Ayleïden in Valenwald Drittes Jahrhundert 1Ä 200 * Die Tamrielischen Traktaten werden verfasst.Haus Tharn von Nibenay 1Ä 221 * König Harald stirbt im Alter von 108 Jahren. * Die Volksversammlung wird gegründet. * Hjalmer, der Sohn von König Harald, übernimmt den Thron.The Daggerfall Chronicles 1Ä 221+ * In den folgenden Jahren nach König Haralds Tod entdecken die Dwemer von Himmelsrand eine erhebliche Quelle von rohem Aetherium in der Schwarzweite.Die AetheriumkriegeKatrias Tagebuch * Eine Allianz zwischen vier dwemerischen Städten von Arkngthamz, Raldbthar, Mzulft und Bthar-zel (nun bekannt als Tiefenvolkskreuzung) wird erschaffen, um die Extration, Verarbeitung und das Studium von Aetherium zu überwachen. * Die Dwemer konstruieren die Aetheriumschmiede unter der Stadt von Bthalft. * Die Atheriumkriege finden zwischen den dwemerischen Stadtstaaten von Himmelsrand statt und dauern mehrere Dekaden an. 1Ä 222 * Die Herrschaft vom nordischen Großkönig Vrage dem Beschenkten beginnt kurz nach dem Tod von Hjalmer, den Sohn des Harald.König Edward, Band X (Fiktionsbuch) 1Ä 227 * Das Langsame Massaker beginnt. freie Übersetzung 1E 240 * König Vrage startet die Himmelsrand-Eroberung, was die Annexion von Morrowind und Hochfels miteinbezieht.Die legendäre Stadt Sancre TorPocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: MorrowindPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Morrowind 1Ä 240+ * An einem Punkt nach 1Ä 240 wird König Gellir Großkönig von Himmelsrand und erobert die geschwächten dwemerischen Stradtstaaten über das Land hinweg. 1Ä 242 * Alessia, ihr halbgöttischer Geliebter, Morihaus-Atem-von-Kyne, und Pelinal Weißplanke starten den cyrodiilischen Aufstand gegen die Ayleiden.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: CyrodiilShezarr und die GöttlichenDer letzte König der Ayleiden 1Ä 243 * Der Weißgoldturm fällt, was als das symbolische Ende des ayleidischen Kaiserreichs gesehen wird. * Das Alessianische Kaiserreich von Cyrodiil wird offiziell geformt.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: ElsweyrPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Black Marsh 1Ä 246 * Der erste aufgezeichnete Gebrauch von Dolchsturz findet statt, um die Hauptstadt in der Iliac-Bucht zu beschreiben; es gibt allerdings ausreichende archäologische Beweise, um zu behaupten, dass die Stadt über tausend Jahre zuvor existierte. 1Ä 263 * Mehrere Ayleidenprinzen fahren als Vasallen der neuen Kaiserin mit dem Herrschen vor. Von hier bis 1Ä 498 fahren die Ayleiden damit fort, einen kleinen Einfluss zu besitzen; dies kann die "Späte Ayleidenperiode" genannt werden. 1Ä 266 * Die Apotheose von Alessia geschieht.Die Reinigung des Hohetempels * Alessianische Artikel und Kalender starten von diesem Jahr an. * Belharza der Mann-Bulle wird durch den Ältestenrat zum Kaiser ernannt und wird damit der zweite Kaiser des Alessianischen Kaiserreichs. Viertes Jahrhundert 1Ä 340 * Die bosmerische Camoran-Dynastie von Valenwald formt mit dem Alessianischen Orden einen Vertrag. 1Ä 355 * Der Direnni-Klan steigt in Hochfels an die Macht. 1Ä 358 * Die Direnni-Hegemonie tritt ein. Im Verlauf dieser verliert Himmelsrand eine erhebliche Menge an Land an die Direnni. 1Ä 361 * Alessianer bekommen die Kontrolle über das Kaiserreich und erzwingen die Alessianische Doktrinen von Marukh im ganzen Kaiserreich.Rislav der Rechtschaffene * Ayleidische Lordschaften werden geächtet. * Darauf wird nur wenig reagiert; die meisten Ayleiden verlassen Cyrodiil einfach und viele versinken in der einheimischen Bevölkerung von Elfen in Valenwald. 1Ä 369 * Die Wilde Jagd finder statt und König Borgas von Winterfeste wird getötet.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Aldmeri Dominion * Der Erbfolgekrieg beginnt. * Himmelsrand beginnt, seine Besitztümer in Hochfels und Morrowind zu verlieren. 1Ä 376 * Die traditionelle Herrschaft der Kaiser von Yokuda wird gestürzt. Jeder darauffolgende Kaiser behält zwar den Status des Kopfes vom Kaiserreich, verliert jedoch große Teile seiner Macht. Seitdem gibt es fast durchgehend Bürgerkriege zwischen den Yokeda-Kriegsfürsten, Kriegermönchen und Räubern, welche sich alle gegenseitig für Macht und Land bekämpfen. 1Ä 393 * Die Heiligen Brüder von Marukh, angeführt durch Abbott Cosmas, gehen zu Malada, um es zu reinigen.Über das Reich des VergessensDer Drachenbruch im neuen Licht Fünftes Jahrhundert 1Ä 415 * Das Ende der Himmelsrand-Eroberungen. 1Ä 416 * Indoril Nerevar und Dumac Dwemerkönig formen eine offizielle Allianz, um gemeinsam Resdayn, also Morrowind, gegen die nordische Invasion zu verteidigen.Zahlreiche weitere Referenzen 1Ä 420 * Olaf Ein-Auge wird Großkönig von Himmelsrand, nachdem er Numinex besiegte.Olaf und der DrachePocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim * Der Pakt der Anführer wird formal unterschrieben.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition (Replace with separate pages)Shors ZungePocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Hammerfell * Der Rourken-Klan der Dwemer kommt in Hammerfell an, genauer in den "Todesländern".Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Hammerfell * Die Dwemer gründen Volenfell als ihre Hauptstadt. 1Ä 448 * Rislav Larich, der zukünftige König von Skingrad, wird König Mhorus geboren. * Königin Lynada, Rislavs Mutte stirbt kurz nach der Geburt. 1Ä 452 * Das Ende von Olaf Ein-Auges 32 Jahre andauernder Regierung.Stein außerhalb des Palasts der Könige: "Olaf Ein-Auge; Regierte 1Ä 420 - 452; Zähmte den faulen Drachen Numinex, wiedervereinigte Himmelsrand nach dem Erbfolgekrieg und eroberte das barbarische Reach." 1Ä 461 * Rislav Larich wird als Teil der Rollen der Ehre für die Körnung von Kaiser Gorieus erwähnt. 1Ä 472 * Die Königreiche von Skingrad udn Kvatch haben Krieg geführt, doch Frieden wird ausgerufen. * Die Kinder Rislav und Belene, die Tochter von König Justinius von Kvatch werden mutmaßlich in diesem Jahr als Zeichen des Friedens miteinander verheiratet. 1Ä 477 * Der Direnni-Klan gewinnt die Kontrolle über bedeutende Teile von Hammerfell und Himmelsrand. 1Ä 478 * Schalcht von Sonnwacht: Der Hohe Anführer von Himmelsrand (Kjoric der Weiße) wird von Kaiser Gorieus getötet. * Rislav Larich war zu jener Zeit mit Belene in Kvatch. * Eine große Plage fegt durch Cyrodiil und und löscht König Mhorus und den Rest der Larich-Familie aus; ausgenommen Dorald, welcher überlebte, weil er sich als ein Priester von Marukh in der Kaiserstadt aufhielt. * Dorald kehrt heim und übernimmt den Thron des Königs von Skingrad. * Dorald tritt das Königreich von Skingrad an das Kaiserreich ab, da die Alessianischen Priester von Marukh behaupteten, dass sich dem Kaiserreich widersetzen dem Widersetzen gegen die Götter gleichkommt. * Rislav Larich reitet gemeinsam mit seiner Frau aus Kvatch und zwei Dutzend von des Königs Kavallerie, die er leicht besiegt, von Kvatch, da jene Wachen den neuen Herrscher hassten. Er tötet Dorald und wird als König von Kvatch gekrönt. * Rislav Larich schwört, Kaiser Gorieus zu bekämpfen, obwohl er wenig Erfahrung in der Kriegskunst wie auch im Königtum hat. Als Gorieus eintrifft, erzählt er ihm, dass seine Macht "zu groß für Skingrad" ist, und meint, "nächstes Mal, schreibt, bevor Ihr kommt." * Rislav besiegt die Armee des Kaisers mithilfe von Bogenschützen, die die Armee beschießen, welche daraufhin keine andere Wahl haben als ihm Folge zu leisten. * Der Direnni-Klan wird von jenen Geschehnissen inspiriert und plant selbst, zu rebellieren. 1Ä 479 * Ryain Direnni ächtet die Alessianische Reform. 1Ä 480 * Aiden Direnni gewinnt zahlreiche Kämpfe gegen die Alessianer.Die letzte Lektion 1Ä 482 * Raven Direnni festigt den finalen Sieg gegen die Reformisten beim Glenumbrasumpf. * "Der Letzte König der Ayleiden" kommt beim Kampf beim Glenumbrasumpf hinzu und kämpft auf der Seite des Direnni Klans, woraufhin er entscheidend durch die Alessianer besiegt wird. Nenalata ist ein möglicher Ruheort für jenen finalen Ayleidenkönig, wobei dies unsicher ist. 1Ä 498 * Das Ende der "Späten Ayleiden-Periode", als der Alessianische Orden Macht und Einfluss gewinnt, während die Elfen von Hochfels ebenjene verlieren. Sechstes Jahrhundert 1Ä 500 * Es wird ein Lied über Wulfharth von Atmora gemacht. Nach dem Tod von König Hoag Mertöter durch die Alessianischen Armeen bei Glenumbrasumpf wird Wulfharth der König, dem Pakt der Anführer folgend.Die fünf Lieder von König Wulfharth * Hochfels ist um diese Zeit von der aldmerischen Tyrannei befreit. Siebtes Jahrhundert 1Ä 609 * König Thagore von Dolchsturz besiegt die Armee von Glenpunkt. * Dolchsturz wird zu "der hervorregenden ökonomischen, kulturellen und militärischen Macht im südlichen Hochfels; eine Position, welche das Königreich seitdem immer, aber unsicher beibehielt." * Mansel Sesnit wird in der rothwardonischen Gesellschaft berühmt.Redguards, Their History and Their Heroes 1Ä 617 * Mansel Sesnit wird ermordet und ein Bürgerlicher übernimmt die Regierung. Randic Torn fährt Sesnits Arbeit fort und verfestigt einiges des Kaiserreichs. 1Ä 660 * Die Schlacht der Drachenmauer wird um diese Zeit herum bestritten.Verschiedene Arten des Glaubens 1Ä 668 *Eine Theorie des Historikers Borgusilus Maile besagt, dass die dwemerischen Enklaven zusammengerufen wurden durch einen ihrer mächtigen Philosophen-Beschwörer, möglicherweise "Kagrenak", um mit einer großen Reise zu beginnen, welche von einer solch erhabenen Tiefgründigkeit ist, dass sie alle ihre Städte und Länder verließen, um den Auftrag zu der Fremde als eine gesamte Kultur anzutreten.Chimarvamidium * Der Rote Berg bringt aus und der Sonnentod tritt ein. * Es wird angenommen, dass das "Sonnentod"-Ereignis die Nirnwurzpflanze maßgeblich beeinflusste.Nirnwurz-Sendschreiben 1Ä 675 * Die Ereignisse von Das giftige Lied nehmen hier ihren Platz ein.Das giftige Lied, Band I Achtes Jahrhundert 1Ä 700 * Ein Drachenbruch geschieht; deshalb gibt es keine richtige Darstellung dessen, was in diesem Jahr beim Roten Berg geschieht. * Schlacht am Roten Berg. * Der Krieg des Ersten Rates endet: Ein religiöser Konflikt zwischen den weltlichen Dunmerhäusern Dwemer und Dagoth und den orthodoxen Dunmerhäusern Indoril, Redoran, Dres, Hlaalu und Telvanni. Der Erste Rat war der erste Gesamt-Dunmer-Verband, welcher jedoch aufgrund von Disputen über Zaubereien und Verzauberungen, welche durch die Dwemer ausgeübt wurden und von den anderen Häusern als entweihend bezeichnet wurden, zusammenbrach.Der Krieg des Ersten RatesDer Aschekönig * Das Verschwinden der Dwemer um 1Ä 700. * Der Geisterwall wird durch das Tribunal erschaffen. 1Ä 720 * Frandar Hunding (Rothwardone) wurde ungefähr in diesem Jahr geboren. 1Ä 734 * Frandars Vater stirbt. 1Ä 737 * Randic Torn stirbt. 1Ä 750 * Ungefähr in diesem Jahr hat Frandar Hunding bereits über neunzig Schlachten gewonnen; da er all seine Widersacher in jedem Kampf getötet hat, gilt er als "praktisch unsichtbar mit einem Schwert" bezeichnet. 1Ä 760 * Divad der Sänger, Sohn von Frandar Hunding, und der "bekannteste der rothwardonischen Helden" wurde in diesem Jahr geboren.Divad the Singer 1Ä 771 * Divad der Sänger betritt die "Halle der Tugenden des Krieges" und beginnt dort mit seinem Training. 1Ä 776 * Divad der Sänger verlässt die "Halle der Tugenden des Kriegers" in Wut, zerbricht sein Schwert und schwört, "ein Akrobat in einem Reisezirkus zu werden." 1Ä 780 * Frandar Hunding lebt im Ruhestand als ein Einsiedler auf dem Hattuberg und schreibt sein Buch, das Buch der Kreise", ein Buch für Schwertsänger, um seinen Kampfstil nachzuahmen. 1Ä 792 * Die Hiradirge, eine rebellische Ansei-Gruppe, zerstört Yokuda.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Yokuda Neuntes Jahrhundert 1Ä 800 * Es wird angenommen, dass Wegesruh zu dieser Zeit gegründet wurde.Wayrest, Jewel of the Bay 1Ä 803 * Rothwardonen kommen von ihrem Heimatland aus zu der Iliac-Bucht- und der Dolchsturz-Area an. 1Ä 808 * Ra Gada (Kriegerwelle) erscheint von Yokuda aus in Volenfell.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High RockPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Thras 1Ä 874 * Thulgegs Armee von Orks und Goblins wird dazu gezwungen, in den Nordosten zu fliehen, nachdem sie beim Bangkorai-Pass gestoppt wurde.Bangkorai, Schild von Hochfels Zehntes Jahrhundert 1Ä 907 * Peregrine Direnni vertreibt die rothwardonische Invasion von Balfiera.EinmalDie Bretonen: Mischlinge oder Vorbilder? 1Ä 937 * Gaiden Shinji (Schwertmeister) wird zitiert, wie er sagt: "Die besten Techniken werden von den Überlebenden weitergegeben." 1Ä 948 * Die eerste offizielle historische Referenz zu Wegesruh; ein Brief von König Joile zu Gaiden Shinji von dem Orden von Diagna, in welchem steht: "Die Orks haben die Wegesruher viel geplagt und behindern den Verkehr zu dem Herz von jenem Land." 1Ä 950 * Die Belagerung von Orsinium beginnt.Die Schweine-KinderNewgate's War of Betony''Jene letzte Referenz erwähnt diese Begebenheit, macht jedoch keine Angabe zu dem Jahr, wann genau die Belagerung stattfand; andernorts wird angenommen, dass die Ereignisse des Buches im Jahre 1Ä 675 passierten. * Gaiden Shinji stirbt im Verlauf der Belagerung von Orsinium.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Orsinium 1Ä 973 * Der Gedenkstein von Makela Leki wird in jenem Jahr beim Bankorai-Pass gegründet; er stellt die Schlacht am Bankorai-Pass dar.Der Erinnerungsstein von Makela Leki'' 1Ä 980 * Die kombinierten Armeen von Dolchsturz, Sentinel und dem Orden von Diagna gelingt es gemeinsam, den Fall von Orsinium zu ermöglichen.Die Wolfskönigin 1Ä 983 * Die Stadt von Immermehr wird bei den Flusspferdbretonen gegründet. (Begriffe frei übersetzt)Das Königliche Haus von König Eamond freie Übersetzung Elftes Jahrhundert 1Ä 1030 * Dem legendären Reikmann, bekannt als Roter Adler, wird nachgesagt, um diese Zeit existiert zu haben.Die Legende des Roten Adler (buch) * Kaiserin Hestra versucht, das Kaiserreich in die Weite und nach Hochfels hin auszuweiten. 1Ä 1033 * Kaiserin Hestra verlangt "den Kopf von dem berüchtigsten Brigadieren", Roter Bramman. Zwölftes Jahrhundert 1Ä 1100 *Farangel Gardner von einer erfolgreichen kaufmännischen Familie wird als der erste König von Wegesruh ausgerufen, nachdem er von Botschaftern des Camoran-Kaiserreichs akzeptiert wurde. Die Stadt würde in späteren Zeiten dann vier große Dynastien haben: jene von Gardner, Cumberland, Horley und schließlich Septim. '' 1Ä 1102 * Ceyran, ein kleinerer ayleidischer Kriegsfürst, wird durch einen unbekannten Assassinen getötet.Ceyran, Warlord of Rulanyil's Fall'' Bitte deutsche Übersetzung beifügen, wenn bekannt 1Ä 1188 * Fervidius Tharn wird der Anführer von den Marukhati-Selektiven. Dreizehntes Jahrhundert 1Ä 1200 * Die Mittlere Dämmerung beginnt. * Die Marukhati-Selektiven erschaffen versehentlich (oder aber absichtlich) einen Drachenbruch, welcher eintausend und acht Jahre besteht. Die wenigen Texten, welche jene Periode überlebt haben, sind dafür bekannt, dass sie verschiedenen Texte in sehr großer Art und Weise miteinander in Widerspruch stehen, was auf das Fehlen einer linearen Zeitlinie zurückzuführen ist.Wo wart Ihr, als der Drache brach? (Vollständig) 1Ä 1250 * Die Encyclopedia Tamrielica vermutet, dass das Ende des Alessianischen Ordens in jenem Jahr ist. Vierzehntes Jahrhundert 1Ä 1301 * Die Plünderung von Himmelswacht nimmt in diesem Jahr ihren Platz ein, als die Krecken von Thras die Sommersend-Inseln attackieren.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Summerset Isles Fünfzehntes Jahrhundert 1Ä 1427 * Schlacht der Duncreigh-Brücke: Der "berühmte Sieg" von Anticleres Herzog über das benachbarte Dorf von Sensford wird in Hochfels jedes Jahr gefeiert, indem die Leute Sensfords Hauptstraße entlang marschieren. Dies führt zu zahllosen Verletzungen bei beiden Seiten, selbst, wenn es keinen kurzen Krieg zwischen den zwei "ritterlichen Orden" der zwei Dörfer provoziert. Die Schlacht selbst erreichte nichts, da sich beide Dörfer weiterhin mit den antiken Linien ihrer herrschenden Familie rühmen. Dreiundzwanzigstes Jahrhundert 1Ä 2200 * Die Thrassianische Plage beginnt.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Wild Regions 1Ä 2208 * Die Mittlere Dämmerung endet. * Nach eintausend und acht Jahren von sich widersprechender nicht-linearer Zeit endet der Drachenbruch. 1Ä 2260 * Die Thrassianische Plage erreicht Elsweyr. Vierundzwanzigstes Jahrhundert 1Ä 2305 * Der Alessianische Orden versucht, Hochfels zurück in das Erste Kaiserreich einzugliedern, was jedoch misslingt. 1Ä 2321 * Krieg der Rechtschaffenen: Der Alessianische Krieg beginnt.Das Lied von Pelinal, Band VII * Der Canulusfluss wird wie einige wenige andere Schauplätze zerstört. * Das Ende des Alessianischen Ordens. * Die meisten der historischen Texte wurden im Laufe des Kriegs der Rechtschaffenen zerstört. * Der Krieg der Rechtschaffenen reduziert die Bevölkerung von Dolchsturz maßgeblich. Achtundzwanzigstes Jahrhundert 1Ä 2702 * Die meisten Bewohner von Wegesruh werden dazu gezwungen, sich innerhalb der hohen Mauern der Stadt zu begeben, um sie selbst vor Piraten, den Akaviri und der Thrassianischen Plage zu beschützren. 1Ä 2703 * Akaviri attackieren Tamriel.History of the Fighters GuildGeschichte der Kämpfergilde freie Übersetzung * Die Schlacht am Fahlen Pass wird ausgetragen, in deren Verlauf die akavirische Armee besiegt wird.2920, Jahresmitte, Band VI * Reman Cyrodiil wird zum Kaiser des Cyrodiilischen Kaiserreichs.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Akavir 1Ä 2704 * Die Winterfeste-Rebellion bricht aus; die Drachenwache greift aufgrund ihres Schwurs der Treuer nicht ein, woraufhin Vorräte von ihnen abgeschnitten werden. 1Ä 2705 * Kalien, ein abgelehntes Mitglied der Drachenwache, plündert Winterfeste und belagert den Tempel der Himmelszuflucht. 1Ä 2714 * Valenwald tritt dem Cyrodiilischen Kaiserreich bei. 1Ä 2762 * Reman Cyrodiil stirbt.Ein Grab in Sancre Tor besagt dies. 1Ä 2790 * Der Ayleid Tjurhane Fyrre wird geboren.Die Wildelfen 1Ä 2794 * Reman Cyrodiil II. wird geboren. Neunundzwanzigstes Jahrhundert 1Ä 2801 * Kastav beherrscht das Kaiserreich.Annalen der Drachenwache * Kastav beordert das Ergreifen von Geiseln in Markarth und Hroldan. 1Ä 2804 * Die Winterfeste-Rebellion bricht aus. * Abgeschworene helfen den Akaviri beim Tempel der Himmelszuflucht. 1Ä 2805 * Kalien, ein abgelehnter Rekrut der Drachenwache, greift Winterfeste an und plündert die Stadt. 1Ä 2806 * Der Tempel der Himmelszuflucht erfährt, dass Reman Cyrodiil II. der Kaiser ist, in der Annahme, dass er bereits ein Kaiser war. Nachlesen 1Ä 2809 * Berichte über einen Drachen in Himmelsrand. 1Ä 2811 * Die Schlacht von Argoniar wird ausgetragen und das Cyrodiilische Kaiserreich besiegt die letzte organisierte Armee der Argonier. * Die Argonier ziehen sich nach Helstom zurück. 1Ä 2812 * Reman Cyrodiil II. wird zum Kaiser gekrönt. * Schwarzmarsch wird offiziell in das Cyrodiilische Kaiserreich eingegliedert. * Die Konstruktions von Alduins Mauer beginnt offiziell. 1Ä 2813 * Die Arbeit an Alduins Mauer wird verlangsamt, als einige Handwerker entlassen werden. 1Ä 2815 * Der Großmeister der Drachenwache besucht den Tempel der Himmelszuflucht, um Gerüchten über die Kosten von Alduins Mauer nachzugehen, woraufhin er ein Schreiben für Anforderungen für mehr Vorräte verfasste. 1Ä 2818 * Alduins Mauer wird offiziell vervollständigt. 1Ä 2820 * Eric von Guis ist Botschafter von der Reman-Dynastie bei den Altmer der Sommersend-Inseln. 1Ä 2837 * Das "Zweite Kaiserreich" nimmt große Teile von Argonia, um Schwarzmarsch zu erschaffen. 1Ä 2840 * Der Achtzigjährige Krieg zwischen Morrowind und dem Cyrodiilischen Kaiserreich beginnt. 1Ä 2851 * Reman Cyrodiil II. stirbt. 1Ä 2871 * Der Drache Krahjotdaan wird irgendwo in den Jerall-Bergen gejagt.Atlas der Drachen 1Ä 2877 * Reman III. schafft es auf den Thron. 1Ä 2899 * Kaiserin Tavia, die Ehefrau von Reman Cyrodiil III., wird nach Gideon, Schwarzmarsch, gesendet und des Hochverrats angeklagt. Dreißigstes Jahrhundert 1Ä 2903 * Almalexia verlässt Morrowind für die Insel von Artaeum.2920, Sonnenhöhe, Band VII 1Ä 2911 * Der Beginn des Kriegs der Uvichil, einem Krieg zwischen den Krecken von Thras und den Altmer der Sommersend-Inseln. 1Ä 2917 * Das Ende des Kriegs der Uvichil, einem Krieg zwischen den Krechen von Thras und den Altmer der Sommersend-Inseln. 1Ä 2920 * Die Morag Tong ermordet Kaiser Reman Cyrodiil III..Feuer und Dunkelheit Zweite Ära Kein Datum bestimmbar * Die Dunkle Bruderschaft wird im Laufe jener Zeit von einem damals religiösen Orden, der Mrag Tong, gegründet. Die Morag Tong waren zu dem Zeitpunkt Anbeter des Daedrafürsten Mephala.Brüder der Dunkelheit Erstes Jahrhundert 2Ä 12 * Einer der sehr wenigen Artikel über die Ayleiden wird durch die Universität von Gwilym veröffentlicht. Das Buch wurde vom Ayleiden Tjurhane Fyrre verfasst. 2Ä 24 * Der Schriftgelehrte aus Dolchsturz Arkan schreibt ein Buch über seine Erfahrungen und Begegnungen mit Baan Dar.The First Scroll of Baan Dar Zweites Jahrhundert 2Ä 120 * Viana die Reine, jungfräuliche Baronin von Lainlyn, beginnt ihre 28 Jahre andauernde Regierung.Ghraewaj and the Harpies 2Ä 126 * Auswirkungen der Schriftrolle der Alten wird "Anstius Metchim diktiert."Auswirkungen der Schriftrolle der Alten 2Ä 148 * Viana die Reine, jungfräuliche Baronin von Lainlyn, beendet ihre Herrschaft. 2Ä 184 * Der Drache Grahkrindrog wird erschlagen. Drittes Jahrhundert 2Ä 212 * Mirmulnir wird zuletzt in Reach gesichtet. 2Ä 227 * Der Ayleid Tjurhane Fyrre, "einer der besten Weisen", stirbt. 2Ä 230 * Die Magiergilde wird durch Vanus Galerion (einst bekannt als "Trechtus") gegründet.Imperial Charter of the Guild of MagesGalerion der MystikerGalerion's Ninth LawDie Schwarzen Künste auf dem PrüfstandMannimarco, König der WürmerFeyfolken I 2Ä 283 * Potentat Versidue-Shaie, Herrscher von Tamriel, ist einem zerfallenden Kaiserreich konfrontiert. "Die Vasallen-Königreichee von ganz Tamriel erreichen eine neue Höhe von Rebellion und fordern seine Herrschaft offen heraus." *Die Königreiche verweigern Steuern und führen in vielen Ländern Einsätze gegen Kaiserliche Garnisonen. * Die Kaiserliche Festung Dämmerstern wird zerstört. * Der Rat von Bardmont wird abgehalten, wodurch der Kaiserliche Rat gesammelt und das Kriegsrecht ausgesprochen wird. 2Ä 283 - 2Ä 320 * Potentat Vesidue-Shaie beginnt einen blutigen Prozess, jedweden gegnerischen Widerstand gegen das Kaiserreich auszulöschen, die Größe seiner Legionen zu erweitern und so gut wie alles vom Kaiserlichen Gold der Schatzkammer in jenem Prozess zu verlieren. Viertes Jahrhundert 2Ä 309 * Elsweyr, das khajiitische Königreich, wird erschaffen, nachdem Keirgo von Anequina und Eshita von Pellitine ihre lang verfeindeten Königreiche kombinierten, was einen Klassenkampf zur Folge hatte, der fast die Intervention von außen erforderte.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Elsweyr Confederacy 2Ä 320 * Dinieras-Ves, "Der Eiserne", eine Beziehung von Versidue-Shaie, präsentierte sowohl sich als auch eine Vielzahl von Kriegern vor dem Potentat und schlug einen Orden von kaufmännischen Kriegern zum Anheuern vor, ein Ersatz für eine stehende Armee, den der Adel anheuern könnte. Er meinte, "die Beschäftigung wäre temporär und ein Prozentsatz des Preises würde an die Regierung des Potentaten fallen, um so eine Salbe auf die beiden größten Schmerzen von Versidue-Shaie zu geben." 2Ä 321 * Das Gildengesetz wird zugelassen: "In dem 321. Jahr der Zweiten Ära gab der Potentat seine Zustimmung für das Gildengesetz, die offizielle Sanktionierung der Magier, zusammen mit der Gilde der Kesselflicker, Schuhmacher, Prostituierten, Schriftgelehrten, Architekten, Bierbrauer, Weinbrauer, Weber, Rattenjäger, Pelzhändler, Köche, Astrologen, Heiler, Friseure, Barden, Anwälte und der Syffim." * Die Gilde der Krieger wurde unter der vierten Sektion des "Gildengesetzes" gegründet, der Freibrief wurde erst unter Potentant Versidue-Shaie in diesem Jahr bestätigt.Kämpfergilden-Zulassung 2Ä 324 * Die Morag Tong ermordet Potentat Versidue-Shaie. Sie ist so trunken mit Mord geworden, dass sie mit Blut die Wörter "Morag Tong" an die Wand schrieben. * Die Morag Tong wird in ganz Tamriel verboten. 2Ä 358 * Eine Notiz über die Morag Tong wurde in diesem Jahr nahe der Dielen eines verlassenen Hauses in dem nordischen Dorf Jallenheim gefunden. In der Notiz stand, dass das Haus "einem stillen Schuster gehörte, über den manche flüsterten, dass er ein Mitglied der Morag Tong war." 2Ä 369 * Die Allianz von Casimir II. (Wegesruh) and Nahfahlaar (der Drache), endet. Fünftes Jahrhundert * Der dunmerische Sklave Ulvul Llaren beginnt damit, für den von den Sommersend-Inseln stammenden Meisterschmied Nuulion zu arbeiten. Das genaue Jahr ist jedoch unbekannt. 2Ä 406 * Es wird entdeckt, dass die Siedlung von Cormount wohl mit potenziellen camoranischen Erben gefüllt ist, was zu einer Masseneinwanderung führt.The Rise of Cormount offizielle Online-Übersetzung beifügen 2Ä 412 * Die frühste bekannte Erwähnung der Dunklen Bruderschaft, gefunden in den Tagebüchern von Arlimahera. Es ist jedoch durchaus möglich, dass die Organisation schon vor 2Ä 360 existierte. 2Ä 420 * Das Dorf von New Joy (wenn deutscher Titel bekannt ist, umschreiben) wird niedergebrannt und die meisten der Bewohner geschlachtet. 2Ä 430 * Die als Interregnum bekannte Periode beginnt. * Akaviri-Potentat Savirien-Chorak stirbt. 2Ä 431 * Die Zweite Plünderung von Orsinium geschieht. 2Ä 456 * Ahrtabazus veröffentlicht ein Buch namens "Die Faerie-Kette" in Erstwacht.The Faerie 2Ä 465 * Abnur Tharn wird Kanzler des Ältestenrates.Chronicles of the Five Companions 4 2Ä 486 *Eine Maormer-Flotte wird bei der Küste von Alinor, den Sommersend-Inseln, gesichtet, und der altmerische König Hidellith befiehlt seiner Armee, die Verfolgung aufzunehmen.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Pyandonea 2Ä 489 * Die Schwarzsaft-Rebellion wird gegründet. Sechstes Jahrhundert 2Ä 521 * Emeric, zukünftiger König von Wegesruh und Anführer des Dolchsturz-Bündnisses, wird geboren. 2Ä 541 * Die Reikmannen, angeführt von Durcorach die Schwarze Drake, erster der Langhaus-Kaiser, werden nach ihrer fehlgeschlagenen Invasion von Hochfels von den bretonischen Königreichen besiegt und erschlagen. * Die Könige von Dolchsturz, Wegesruh, Shornhelm, Immermehr (Nachlesen) und Camlorn unterschreiben das erste Dolchsturz-Bündnis. Das zweite Bündnis wird in 2Ä 567 unterzeichnet. 2Ä 546 * Jorunn, der zukünftige Großkönig von Himmelsrand und Anführer vom Ebenherz-Pakt, wird Königin Mabjaarn Flammendes-Haar (Nachlesen) geboren 2Ä 555 * Ayrenn, zukünftige Königin von Alinor und Anführerin sowie Gründerin des Zweiten Aldmeri-Bunds wird, wird geboren.Ayrenn: Die Unerwartete Königin 2Ä 559 * Haus Hlaalu und Haus Dres bekämpfen sich.Krieg zweier Häuser 2Ä 560 * Die Knahaten-Grippe beginnt, in Sturmfeste eingeleitet. * Die Knahaten-Grippe verbreitet sich schnell über den Rest von Schwarzmarsch und betrifft stark die dortige Bevölkerung. Seltsamerweise sind die Argonier immun gegen die Grippe. 2Ä 563 * Die altmerische Prinzessin Ayrenn verschwindet auf dem Weg zu dem College of Aldmeri Propriety. Nachlesen * Das Purpurschiff flieht aus Schwarzmarsch, beladen mit Grippe-infizierten Konthringi-Flüchtlingen. Nachdem das Schiff von jedem Hafen abgewiesen wurde, ward es nie wieder gesehen. Daran wird beim Tag der Schande in Hamerfell erinnert, wo niemand sein Haus verlässt. * Emeric wird zum König von Wegesruh gekrönt. 2Ä 565 * Prinz Naemon studiert bei der College of Aldmeri Propriety bei Ayrenns Platz. Nachlesen 2Ä 566 * König Ransers Krieg, ein brutaler Bürgerkrieg zwischen den bretonischen Königreichen von Wegesruh und Shornhelm, findet statt. 2Ä 567 * Das Zweite Dolchsturz-Bündnis wird beim Ende vom König Ransers Krieg unterzeichnet. 2Ä 568 * Das Buch Annalen der Drachenwache wird geschrieben. 2Ä 572 * Eine massive Macht von Akaviri, angeführt von Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal, landet in Himmelsrand und plündert gleich darauf die Stadt von Windhelm, woraufhin Nurnhilde, die Schwister von Jorunn, und auch Jorunns Mutter, Mabjaarn, stirbt. * Eine große von Jorunn und Wulfharth dem Aschenkönig angeführte Armee marschiert zu Riften. Nachdem Dir-Kamal erfuhr, dass Riften befestigt war, übergang er die Stadt und griff stattdessen Gramfeste an. * Dir-Kamal war damit zwischen Jorunns und Wulfharths Kräften und einer dunmerischen Armee, angeführt von Almalexia, gefangen. Mit der rechtzeitigen Hilfe einer Phalanx von argonischen Kampfmagiern wurden die Akaviri in das Meer getrieben, wo sie zu Tausenden ertranken. * Jorunn wird zum Großkönig von Himmelsrand gekrönt. * Der Ebenherz-Pakt wird nach der absoluten Niederlage der Akaviri gegründet. 2Ä 573 * Varen Aquilarios stürzt Kaiser Leovic, den letzten der Dynastie von Reikmannen bekannt als die Langhaus-Kaiser, und erobert Cyrodiil. Nach der Legalisierung der Daedra-Anbetung entfacht Varen eine Rebellion gegen LeoviLeovic. Nach einem langen und blutigen Krieg tötet Varen Leovic in dessen Thronsaal und erklärt sich selbst zum Kaiser. 2Ä 576 * Varen Aquilarios versucht sein Anrecht auf den Rubinthron zu legitimieren und formt die Fünf gefährten, um das lang verschollene Amulett der Könige zu finden, in der Hoffnung, dass Varen sich selbst zu einem Drachenblut machen könnte. Die Fünf Gefährten bestanden aus Lyris Titanenkind, Mannimarco, Sai Sahan, Varen und Abnur Tharn. 2Ä 578 * Nach einer zweijährigen Suche finden die Fünf Gefährten schließlich das Amulett der Könige in Sancre Tor. * Der Seelenbruch geschieht. Mannimarco, einer der Fünf Gefährten, verrät Varen Aquilarios während seines Versuchs, das Amulett der Könige zu verwenden und Drachenblut zu werden, indem er das Ritual verdirbt und das Bündnis mit Akatosh, das Nirn von Oblivion trennt, bricht. Eine massive Explosion von arkaner Energie, der Seelenbruch, geschieht in der Kaiserstadt, woraufhin Varen verschindet. Mystische Nachbeben fegen über Nirn. Infolgedessen sterben Magier oder werden wahnsinnig. Die Daedra erscheinen in größeren Zahlen als jemals zuvor und die Konstellation der Schlange, welche Chaos bedeutet, erscheint so groß, dass sie den Nachthimmel dominiert.24 August, 2012. The Elder Scrolls Online - Englische Facebookseite (Englische) Einführung in die Lore von The Elder Scrolls * Die Barriere zwischen Nirn und Oblivion ist zerstört, woraufhin Molag Bal mit dem Ebenenverschmelzen Nachlesen und mit dem Verteilen Dunkler Anker in Tamriel beginnt, um Nirn und Kalthafen zu eins zu machen: eine albtraumhafte Höllenlandschaft. * Die Fünf Gefährten fliehen und trennen sich. Varen versteckt sich und erschafft eine falsche Identität. Lyris wird von Molag Bal gefangen und als ein Sklave nach Kalthafen geschickt. Sai Sahan flieht und schafft es, das Amulett der Könige wieder in Sancre Tor zu verstecken, doch später geschieht ihm dasselbe wie Lyris. Mannimarco beginnt damit, Molag Bal Seelen darzubieten; darunter auch die des Gefäßes. Abnur Tharn konnte fliehen und fuhr damit fohrt, als Oberherr von Nibenay zu herrschen. 2Ä 580 * Der altmerische König Hidellith stirbt. * Königin Ayrenn kehrt zu den Sommersend-Inseln zurück und wird Königin von Alinor. Nachdem sie die Instablität und das Chaos in Tamriel, das durch Menschen geschaffen wurde, sah, formt sie eine Allianz mit Valenwald und Elsweyr und erschafft damit das Aldmeri-Dominion. * Der Dreibannerkrieg zwischen dem Aldmeri-Bund, dem Dolchsturz-Bündnis und dem Ebenherz-Pakt beginnt; einer der brutalsten Konflikte, den Tamriel jemals sah. 2Ä 582 * Die Ereignisse von passieren. Siebtes Jahrhundert * Ulvul Llaren entkommt von Nuulion.Light Armor Forging * Altmerische Schmiedegeheimnisse werden veröffentlicht, was das Ansehen von Nuulion ruiniert. 2Ä 670 * Geschichte und Kultur der Dwemer wurde wahrscheinlich in dem Interregnum zwischen dem Fall des Ersten Cyrodiilischen Kaiserreichs und dem Aufstieg Tiber Septims veröffentlicht; es war "ursprünglich präsentiert als eine seriöse, wissenschaftliche Arbeit basierend auf den Nachforschungen in den Archiven der Universität von Gwylim.Geschichte und Kultur der Dwemer Neuntes Jahrhundert 2Ä 803 * Rangidil Ketil, später der Kommandant der Tempelordinatoren, wird geboren.Todesstoß von Abernanit 2Ä 812 * Rimmen sagt sich in diesem Jahr während des Interregnums von der Mähne von Elsweyr los. 2Ä 816 * Admiral Fürst Amiel Richton, ein Charakter in , wird geboren.Richtons Seite auf der offiziellen archivierten Redguard Website 2Ä 827 * Hjalti Früh-Bart wird auf dem Inselkönigreich Alcaire in Hochfels geboren. 2Ä 830 * Die Erben des Camoran-Throns beginnen damit, um den Valenwald-Thron zu kämpfen. * Der Zweite Aldmeri-Bund ist nach den Ereignissen von wiederbegründet; mit Valenwald (Bosmer), den Sommersend-Inseln (Altmer) und der Elsweyr-Konföderation (Khajiit). 2Ä 852 * Die Schlacht von Sancre Tor ereignet sich, als nordische und bretonische Mächte die Grenze zu Cyrodiil kreuzen und ihre Hauptbasis bei Sancre Tor einrichten, wo sie Cuhlecains General, Talos, verspotten, sie anzugreifen. Er besiegt sie daraufhin maßgeblich.Die Schlacht von Sancre Tor 2Ä 854 * Bretonische Assassinen entscheiden sich für einen Gegenangriff gegen Talos und zünden den Kaiserlichen Palast an, während Cuhlecain sich darin befindet; außerdem "schneiden sie die Kehle von General Talos durch", was er jedoch überlebte, "eine Hand bei seinem Hals und eine Cuhlecains Krone haltend." 2Ä 855 * General Talos hat seinen Namen bereits zu Tiber Septim geändert und seine Eroberung von Tamriel begonnen.Eis und Chitin * Einer von General Talos' Kommandanten, Beatia von Ylliolos, und ihr Lieutenant, Ascutus, werden auf ihrem Weg zu Porhnak, wo eine Legion stationiert war, von Nord, die sich "die Kriegshäuptlinge von Danstra" nennen, überfallen. 2Ä 862 * Der letzte Großkönig von Sentinel, König Thassad II., stirbt. * A'Tor wird zum König gekrönt und beginnt eine blutige Vergeltung an den Vorfahren, die seinen Vater töteten. 2Ä 864 * Die Handlung von ereignen sich.Ereignisse von Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Foreword * Der Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition wird von der Kaiserlichen Geographischen Gesellschaft veröffentlicht. * Hammerfell tritt dem Septim-Kaiserreich bei, obwohl nach einer Revolte in Stros M'kai Zugeständnisse gemacht werden. 2Ä 882 * Dagoth Ur und seine Verwandten, die Aschvampire, erwachen.Dagoth Ur's Plans * Das Tribunal werden daran gehindert, die Herzkammer zu erreichen, und ihre Kräfte werden schwächer. 2Ä 893 * Barenziah wird zu dem Fürsten und der Fürstin von Gramfeste geboren. 2Ä 896 * Aufzeichnungen besagen, dass Clavicus Vile zu dieser Zeit mit N'Gasta, dem Krecken-Nekromanten von Stros M'kai, Umgang pflegt. ― Dialog mit Artisa Arelas 2Ä 897 * Tiber Septim erklärt das Ende der Zweiten Ära, womit die Dritte Äraa beginnt.Geschichtlicher Überblick des Kaiserreiches, Band IDie Arkturische HäresieDie Kunst der KriegsmagieRemanada Dritte Ära Erstes Jahrhundert 3Ä 6 * Athyn Llethan, der "Höchste König" von Morrowind, beginnt seine Herrschaft.Urkunde der Gastlichkeit 3Ä 12 * Die Encyclopedia Tamrielica wird erstmals veröffentlicht. 3Ä 20 * Destri Melarg, Autor von Notes for Redguard History, wird geboren.Notes for Redguard History 3Ä 38 * Tiber Septims Herrschaft endet mit seinem Tod im Alter von 108 Jahren. * Pelagius Septim wird Kaiser von Tamriel. 3Ä 41 * Pelagius Septim stirbt. * Kaiserin Kintyra Septim wird gekrönt. 3Ä 48 * Kintyra Septim stirbt. * Uriel Septim I. wird zum Kaiser gekrönt. 3Ä 51 *Antiochus Septim, Sohn des Pelagius Septim II., wird geboren. 3Ä 63 * Pelagius Septim II. kommt bei dem Stadtstaat Camlorn von Hochfels an, um Prinzessin Quintilla zu bewerben, die auch eine vollständige Beschwörerin ist. Stattdessen jedoch erfährt er von einem die Stadt plagenden Werwolf, wo er bleibt, bis ihr erstes Kind geboren wird.Die Wolfskönigin, Buch I 3Ä 64 * Uriel Septim I. stirbt und Uriel Septim II. wird Kaiser. 3Ä 67 * Potema Septim, die Tochter von Pelagius Septim II. und Quintilla, wird geboren. 3Ä 77 * Cephorus Septim, Sohn von Pelagius Septim II. und Quintilla, wird geboren. 3E 79 * Magnus Septim, Sohn von Pelagius Septim II. und Quintilla, wird geboren. 3Ä 80 Die Wolfskönigin erwähnt die folgenden Herrscher: * Dolchsturz: Beherrscht von Mortyn, Sohn von Gothlyr. * Silvenar: Position gehalten bei Varbarenth, Sohn von Varbaril. * Lilmoth: Lady Ioa regiert dort. Normalerweise ist jene Position von einem Kriegsfürsten beherrscht. 3Ä 81 * Potema Septim (damals 14), Tochter von Pelagius Septim II. und Enkelin vom aktuellen Kaiser Uriel Septim II. heiratet im Zuge einer arrangierten Heirat den 62-jährigen nordischen König von Einsamkeit, Mantiarco.Die Wolfskönigin, Buch II 3Ä 82 * Pelagius Septim II. wird Kaiser, nachdem Uriel Septim II. verstarb. 3Ä 97 * Uriel Septim III., Sohn von Potema Septim and König Mantiarco, wird geboren. 3Ä 98 * Pelagius Septim II. stirbt am 15. des Abendsterns, also beim ungefähren Ende des Jahrs; sein Nachfolger wird beim Beginn des nächsten Jahrs ernannt. 3Ä 99 * Antiochus Septim wird zum Kaiser gekrönt. * Quintilla stirbt mit ihrem einzigen Bedauern, dass "sie nicht leben wird, um Uriel Septim III. als König von Einsamkeit gekrönt zu sehen."Die Wolfskönigin, Buch III * Potema Septim versucht, Antiochus Septim zu erpressen, damit er die Position des Kaisers nicht akzeptiert. Von den Fehlern der Vergangenheit lernend, erschafft er stattdessen Beweismaterial von sich selbst und zeigt eine Fälschung von ihr, um den Weg für ihren Sohn zu bereinigen, König von Einsamkeit zu werden, woraufhin sie ihre Versuche zurückzieht. Zweites Jahrhundert 3Ä 100 * Der nordische König Mantiarco von Einsamkeit stirbt, wie es von der Zauberin und Witwenkaiserin Quintilla vorausgesetzt wurde. 3Ä 104 * Antiochus Septim hat eine Tochter mit seiner zweiten Frau, Gysilla, welche er Kintyra nennt.Die Wolfskönigin, Buch IV 3Ä 105 * Die Universität von Gwilym übersetzt "Opusculus Lamae Bal ta Mezzamortie", eine kurze Beschreibung von Lamae Bal und dem Rastlosen Tod.Opusculus Lamae Bal ta Mezzamortie 3Ä 109 * Antiochus fährt damit fort, das Kaiserreich schlecht zu verwalten. * Magnus Septim ist nun zur cyrodiilischen Königin Hellene verheirate. Beide verwalten die Angelegenheiten der Schwarzmarsch von Lilmoth geeignet. * Cephorus Septim und seine Frau Bianki haben das Königreich Gilane von Hammerfell regiert und viele Kinder bekommen. * Potema Septim verhandelt mit dem Psjiic-Orden, um mit den kommenden Pyandoneanern zurecht zu kommen, welche Tamriel angreifen wollen. Für ihre Hilfe gibt sie ihnen acht Millionen . 3Ä 110 *Der Krieg der Inseln zwischen den Altmer der Sommersend-Inseln und den Maormer von Pyandonea ereignet sich.The Knights of the Nine * Iachesis ist immer noch der "Anführer" vom Psjic-Orden. 3Ä 111 * Die Ritter der Neun werden nach seiner triumphalen Rückkehr aus der Schlacht im Krieg der Inseln von Sir Amiel Lannus gegründet. 3Ä 112 * Der Kaiser, Antiochus Septim, stirbt.Biographie der Wolfskönigin * Kaiserin Kintyra Septim II. wird gekrönt. 3Ä 114 * Kintyra Septim II. wird exekutiert. 3Ä 119 * Während eines seltenen Besuchs von seiner Schwester Potema und seinem Neffen Uriel fällt Antiochus, der über seine Regentschaft an mehreren Krankheiten litt, in ein Koma.Die Wolfskönigin, Buch V * Der Ältestenrat bereitet sich für die Thronbesteigung von Antiochus' 15 Jahre alten Tochter, Kintyra, vor. *Pelagius Septim III. wird als Sohn von Magnus Septim und dessen Frau Hellena in Wegesruh geboren.Der Wahnsinn des Pelagius 3Ä 120 * Kintyra II. wird die nächste Kaiserin der Septim-Dynastie.Die Wolfskönigin, Buch VI * Königin Potema Septim sammelt ihre Kräfte für die Rebellion gegen das Kaiserreich, welche später als Krieg des Roten Diamanten bekannt wird. * Einige wenige Quellen behaupten, dass der Krieg des Roten Diamanten in diesem Jahr begann. 3Ä 121 * Kintyra II. wird von König Potemass Kräften gefangen. Uriel Septim III. ernennt sich selbst zum neuen Kaiser von Tamriel.The Wolf Queen, Book VI * Der Krieg des Roten Diamanten beginnt. 3Ä 123 * Broken Diamonds behauptet, dass Kintyra II. in Wahrheit am 23. Eisherbst in diesem Jahr.Broken Diamonds 3Ä 125 * Cephorus Septim erobert die westliche Hälfte von Hochfels zurück.Die Wolfskönigin, Buch VII 3Ä 127 * Die Schlacht von Ichidag ereignet sich, Uriel Septim III. und seine Kräfte kämpfen gegen Cephorus Septim in Hammerfell.Die Wolfskönigin, Buch VIII * Während der Schlacht wird Uriel Septim III. durch Cephorus gefangen genommen.Geschichtlicher Überblick des Kaiserreiches, Band II * Schlacht von Falkenstern – Königin Potema kämpft gegen Magnus Septim. * Auf dem Weg zu seinem Gericht in der Kaiserstadt wird Uriel Septim III. von dem wütenden Pöbel in seinem Käfig lebendig verbrannt.Geschichtlicher Überblick des Kaiserreiches, Band II * Im Gegenzug für ihre Zusagen von der Zugehörigkeit zum Kaiserreich erhält der Adel von Himmelsrand, Hochfels, Hammerfell, den Sommersend-Inseln, Valenwald, Schwarzmarsch und Morrowind eine neue Stufe der Autonomie und der Unabhängigkeit vom Kaiserreich. 3Ä 131 * Die Ritter der Neun werden offiziell ausgelöst; eine Folgereaktion von den Aktionen von Berich Vlindrel, ein ehemaliger Ritter und der erste, der den Orden für den Krieg des Roten Diamanten verließ. 3Ä 136 * Königin Bianki, die Frau Cephorus Septim, stirbt. 3Ä 137 * Potema stirbt nach einer monatelangen Belagerung ihrer Burg im Alter von 70. * Potema gibt Pelagius Septim III. kurz vor ihrem Tod einen Seelenstein, "infundiert mit dem Geist eines Werwolfs." * Pelagius Septim III. erhält den Titel des Königs und damit Kopf von Einsamkeit, da Königin Potema gestorben ist. * Der Krieg des Roten Diamanten endet.The Knights of the Nine 3Ä 139 * Sir Casimir ermordet einen Bettler. Die Handschuhe der Ritter der Neun liegen bei der Kapelle von Chorrol, wo der Bettler getötet wurde. 3Ä 140 * Magnus Septim wird Kaiser, nachdem Cephorus Septim von seinem Pferd stürzt und sich das Genick bricht. 3Ä 145 * Magnus Septim stirbt.The Madness of Pelagius * Pelagius Septim III. verlässt Einsamkeit, um Kaiser zu werden. * Jolethe Direnni, Pelagius' Schwester, übernimmt den Thron von Einsamkeit. * Katariah Ra'athim reitet gemeinsam mit Pelagius, um als Kaiserin gekrönt zu werden. 3Ä 147 * Ein Tanz im Feuer sagt, dass Magnus Septim in diesem Jahr Kaiser war (250 Jahre vor 3Ä 397, wobei letzteres Datum wohl als das korrekte angesehen werden kann. 3Ä 150 * Die Belagerung von Abernanit ereignet sich. * Die letzte aufgezeichnete Sichtung von irgendeinem der Ritter der Neun ist jene von Sir Amiel, welcher laut einem passierenden Reisenden alleine in der Priorei der Neun gelebt haben soll. 3Ä 153 * Pelagius, auch bekannt als Pelagius der Verrückte, stirbt in seiner Heilanstalt im Alter von 34. * Katariah Septim wird Kaiserin. * Sir Amiel stirbt, eine Notiz zurücklassend, wie man die Teile der Artefakte der Ritter der Neun finden kann.Sir Amiels Tagebuch 3Ä 172 * Die Ereignisse von Tal Marog Kers Untersuchungen finden statt.Tal Marog Kers Untersuchungen 3Ä 195 * Der Tod von Rangidil Ketil. Drittes Jahrhundert 3Ä 200 * Katariah Septim stirbt und Cassynder wird Kaiser.The Third Era Timeline 3Ä 202 * Cassynder stirbt und Uriel Septim IV. wird Kaiser. 3Ä 227 * Daravyn der Graue schreibt seinen Brief, wo er sich auf die Rosendorn-Halle bezieht.Längst vergessener Brief 3Ä 246 * Während der Herrschaft von Uriel Septim IV. verfügt der Ältestenrat in dem Versuch, die Probleme um die umliegenden Eigentumsrechte in Himmelsrand zu bereinigen, dass "jeder Mensch ohne einen Lehnsherrn, der eine Burg für mehr als drei Monate regelt, die Rechte und Titel von diesem Anwesen erhält. Der Grund dafür war, abwesende und ausländische Grundbesitzer zu entmutigen.Die einsame Wache 3Ä 247 * Cephorus Septim II. wird durch den Ältestenrat vom Kaiser von Tamriel ernannt, womit sie den letzten Wunsch von Uriel IV ignorieren, welcher wünschte, dass sein Sohn, Andorak Septim, gekrönt werden sollte.Geschichtlicher Überblick des Kaiserreiches, Band III 3Ä 249 * Der Camoran-Thronräuber wütet in ganz Valenwald.Die Flüchtlinge 3Ä 251 * Der Camoran-Thronräuber erobert Valenwald erfolgreich. 3Ä 253 * Die rothwardonischen "Vorfahren"-Städte Rihad und Taneth erbitten Hilfe von Elinhir, um gegen den Camoran-Thronräuber zu kämpfen, doch ihre Bitte wird abgelehnt. * Die Bewohner von Dwynnen werden laut Berichten regiert von "einem Lich und seiner Armee von Zombies, Geistern, Vampiren und Skeletten." (Anmerkung: Quellen geben an, dass dieses Datum "durch Archivisten bestätigt wurde.")The Fall of the Usurper 3Ä 256 * Shornhelm fällt zu Andorak Septim. 3Ä 266 * Hochfels erhält erstmals Berichte über die drohende Gefahr vom Camoran-Thronräuber. 3Ä 267 * Die Schlacht von Feuerwellen ereignet sich in und um Dwynnen, ungeachtet dessen, dass die Stadt keinen Seehafen besitzt. * Hochfels beginnt schließlich damit, Verteidigungen gegen den Camoran-Thronräuber zu errichten. Der Grund für die Verzögerung war, dass die "primären Kräfte der Bucht von besonders ungeschickten Monarchen regiert wurde – sowohl Wegesruh als auch Sentinel hatten beide Könige im Kindesalter und Dolchsturz wurde durch einen Streit zwischen Helena und ihrem Cousin Jilathe gespalten. Der Fürst von Reich Gradfeste (nun Anticlere) war 3Ä 266 tödlich krank und starb schließlich am Ende des Jahres. Es waren kurz gesagt keine Anführer da, um die Provinz gegen den Thronräuber zu vereinigen. * Acht separate, kleinere Landbesitzer machen Abkommen mit dem Camoran-Thronräuber, in welchen sie ihm erlauben, ihr Land zu behalten. * Die Herrschaft vom Camoran-Thronräuber endet. 3Ä 268 * Uriel Septim V. übernimmt den Thron. 3Ä 271 * Rosacrea wird von Uriel Septim V. erobert. Rosacrea ist eine Art "kleines Inselkönigreich", welches zwischen Tamriel und Akavir liegt."Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: SkyrimBericht der Kaiserlichen Komission zur Katastrophe von Ionith 3Ä 276 * Cathnoquey wird von Uriel Septim V. erobert. Cathnoquey ist eine Art "kleines Inselkönigreich", welches zwischen Tamriel und Akavir liegt. 3Ä 279 * Yneslea wird von Uriel Septim V. erobert. Yneslea ist eine Art "kleines Inselkönigreich", welches zwischen Tamriel und Akavir liegt. 3Ä 282 * Uriel Septim V. erobert den "Schwarzen Hafen" von Esroniet. 3Ä 284 * Esroniet wird von Uriel Septim V. erobert. Esroniet ist eine Art "kleines Inselkönigreich", welches zwischen Tamriel und Akavir liegt. * Prinz Bashomon, der Herrscher von Esroniet, unterwirft sich Uriel I. und erlaubt ihm somit, sich vollkommen auf den geplanten Angriff auf Akavir zu konzentrieren. 3Ä 285 * Uriel Septim VI. wird als Sohn von Uriel Septim V. und der Kaiserlichen Konsortin Thonica geboren. 3Ä 286 * Flottenadmiral Fasil Umbranox von Anvil beginnt damit, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Roter Säbel, eine mächtige Flotte von Piraten, zu wenden.Tagebücher von Torradan ap Dugal - Band ITagebücher von Torradan ap Dugal - Band III 3Ä 288 * Uriel Septim V. reist nach Akavir, um es zu erobern. * Die Zwillinge Morihatha Septim und Eloisa Septim werden geboren.Geschichtlicher Überblick des Kaiserreiches, Band IV 3Ä 289 * Eine Reihe von zerstörerischen Stürmen verwüsten Esroniel. 3Ä 290 * Uriel Septim V. wird in der Schlacht von Ionith getötet. * Im Alter von fünf Jahren wird Uriel Septim VI. zum Kaiser von Tamriel gekrönt. * Seine Mutter, die Kaiserliche Konsortin Thonica, regiert das Kaiserreich als Regentin. Viertes Jahrhundert 3Ä 307 * Uriel Septim VI. erhält offiziell die volle Genehmigung zu herrschen, nachdem er die "Mündigkeit" im Alter von 22 erreicht hat. Thonicas Regentschaft endet. 3Ä 313 *Uriel Septim VI. erhält die Dominanz über den Ältestenrat und Thonica, was er nutzt, um das stillgelegte Spionagenetzwerk wieder zu aktivieren und seine persönlichen Wache zu vereinigen, um Mitglieder des Rates einzuschüchtern und auf seine Seite zu zwingen. 3Ä 314 * Pelagius Septim IV. wird als Sohn Eloisa Septim geboren. 3Ä 320 * Uriel Septim VI. stürzt im Zuge eines Unfalls von seinem Pferd und stirbt später an seinen Verletzungen. * Morihatha Septim wird zur Kaiserin. 3Ä 331 * Morihatha Septim autorisiert den Pocket Guide to the Empire, Second Edition.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Arena Supermundus 3Ä 336 * Nulfaga, die Mutter des zukünftigen Königs von Dolchsturz, König Lysandus, wird geboren. 3Ä 339 * Morihatha Septim wird ermordet. Das argonische Ratsmitglied Thoricles Romus wird als schuldig erklärt, obwohl er seine Unschuld erklärt, und wird exekutiert. * Pelagius Septim IV. wird Kaiser. 3Ä 340 * Eadwyre is born. 3Ä 344 * Der Verlag der Universität von Gwylim veröffentlicht und vertreibt ein Buch namens Grenzland, Eroberung und Wohnraum, besser bekannt als Grenzland, Eroberung. 3Ä 345 * Irlav Moslin stellt sein Wissen über das Daedrische Alphabet vor.Bibel der Tiefen 3Ä 346 * Uriel Septim VII. wird geboren. 3Ä 353 * Mynisera wird geboren. 3Ä 354 * Lysandus wird geboren. 3Ä 360 * Das Buch vom Drachenblut wird von Prior Emeline Madrine vom Orden des Talos bei der Weynon-Priorei verfasst.Das Buch vom Drachenblut 3Ä 368 * Uriel Septim VII. wird im Alter von 22 zum Kaiser gekrönt, nachdem sein Vater, Pelagius Septim IV., stirbt. * Camaron, der zukünftige König von Sentinel, wird in Hammerfell geboren. 3Ä 369 * Akorithi, die zukünftige Königin von Camaron, wird geboren. 3Ä 370 * Die Geburt des Namenlosen Helden. 3Ä 375 * Die Geburt des Helden von Dolchsturz. 3Ä 376 * Jagar Tharn erhält den Stab des Chaos nahe Gramfeste. 3Ä 377 * Lysandus wird zum König von Dolchsturz gekrönt. * Prinz Geldall wird als ältester Sohn von Uriel Septim VII. geboren. 3Ä 378 * Prinz Enman, der zweite Sohn von Uriel Septim VII., wird geboren. 3Ä 380 * Prinz Ebel, der dritte Sohn von Uriel Septim VII., wird geboren. 3Ä 381 * Prinz Gothryd von Dolchsturz wird zu Lysandus und Mynisera geboren. 3Ä 383 * In diesem Jahr oder früher (50+ Jahre vor den Ereignissen von ) wird Graf Janus Hassildor, ein mächtiger Magier, und seine Frau durch Vampire infiziert.Dialogue with Janus Hassildor 3Ä 384 * Morgiah wird geboren. 3Ä 385 * Der König von Camlorn schreibt einen Brief zu dem Kaiser, um ihn über den Verrat vom Kampfmagier Jagar Tharn zu informieren und wird ermordet.Das Geheimnis von Prinzessin Talara, Band IV 3Ä 386 * Aubk-i wird geboren. 3Ä 389 * Jagar Tharn sperrt Kaiser Uriel Septim VII. in einer anderen Welt (möglicherweise das Reich des Vergessens) ein und nimmt mithilfe von Illusionsmagie seine Gestalt an. * Elysana wird geboren. 3Ä 392 * Greklith, der erstgeborene Prinz von Sentinel, wird geboren.The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall Handbuch 3Ä 395 * Der Anfang des Fünf-Jahre-Kriegs zwischen Elsweyr und Valenwald.Cherims Herz 3Ä 396 * Die Gefechte im Fünf-Jahre-Krieg kommen immer näher zur Festung Sphinxmotte.Mischtaktiken * Das Schwarze Jahr ereignet sich, in welchem sich die Leute des Parikh-Stammes mit den Altmer verbünden und durch das südöstliche Valenwald wüten.Worte und Philosophie 3Ä 397 *D ie Geschehnisse von A Dance in the Fire, A Clerk's Adventures in Valenwood, ereignen sich zu dieser Zeit.Ein Tanz im Feuer, Band I Nachlesen * Die Geschehnisse von ereignen sich zu dieser Zeit.Shadowkey Karte 3Ä 398 * Die Geschehnisse von Der argonische Bericht, Band I ereignen sich zu dieser Zeit.Der argonische Bericht, Band I 3Ä 399 * Ereignisse von . * Ereignisse von .Events of * Das Ende vom Fünf-Jahre-Krieg, welcher in den ehrlichsten Berichten jedoch nur vier Jahre und neun Monate andauerte. * Orsinium, "ein riesiges Gebiet von Land zwischen Menevia und Wegesruh",Wie Orsinium an die Orks fiel übergibt den BEsitz zu den orkischen Leuten, einer Richterentscheidung, dass ein Kampf zwischen Fürst Bowyn, einem Bretonen, und Gortwork gro-Nagorm, einem Ork, stattfinden soll, folgend. * Orsinium bittet um einen Provinz-Status und schließt schließlich mit seinem langzeitigen Feind Wegesruh Frieden. * Uriel Septim VII. wird von von seiner Gefangenschaft durch Jagar Tharn gerettet. Fünftes Jahrhundert 3Ä 400 * Kogoruhn wird von Haus Dagoth (Sechstes Haus) mit den von Dagoth Uthol geführten Mächten besetzt. 3Ä 401 * Eine Volkszählung von Dolchsturz offenbart, dass zu dem Zeitpunkt 110,000 Leute in der Hauptstadt leben. 3Ä 403 * Ermordung von Lysandus, dem König von Dolchsturz. 3Ä 404 * Newgates schreibt sein Buch über den Krieg von Bretonien. 3Ä 405 * Die Ereignisse von . 3Ä 407 * Kazagh, ein khajiitischer Sklave, tötet einige Sklavenhändler, insbesondere um die Tränenstadt. Ihm wird dabei von Peliah, der Tochter eines Sklavenhändlers namens Serjo Dres Minegaur, geholfen. Die letzte Schwertscheide von Akrash 3Ä 410 * Stützpunkte des Sechsten Hauses werden nahe Gnaar Mok und in Wasserfront-Arealen von Vivec gefunden. 3Ä 411 * Charwich reist von Bhoriame zu Kamria, was sich beides in Hochfels befindet, um Azuras Stern zu finden. Von dort aus sucht er weiter.Charwich-Koniinge-Briefe 3Ä 412 * Koniinge erwürgt und entledigt sich dem Erzähler der Charwich-Koniinge-Briefe.Charwich-Koniinge-Briefe, Band IV 3Ä 414 * Vvardenfell-Territorium, zuvor eine Zuständigkeit des TempelsKurze Geschichte Morrowinds 3Ä 415 * Stützpunkte des Sechsten Hauses werden in jeglichen Großstädten von Vvardenfell gefunden. 3Ä 417 * Die Verwerfung im Westen ereignet sich und verändert maßgeblich die Iliac-Bucht. Dies ist ein Beispiel von einem Drachenbruch.Die Verwerfung im Westen * Sentinel gewinnt die Regionen von Abibon-Gora im Westen zu Satakalaam im Osten bei der Mündung des Bjoulsaeflusses. * Dagoth Ur findet Seelenklinge und Seelendonner. * Dagoth Odros und Dagoth Vemyn besiegen Almalexia und Sotha Sil im Kampf. 3Ä 421 * Die Geschehnisse in Greywyns Tagebuch ereignen sich in diesem Jahr.Greywyns Tagebuch * Die Besatzung von der Emma May meutert gegen den Kapitän, mit der Ausnahme von Blakeley, der ihm weiterhin loyal bleibt.Log of the Emma May Nachlesen * Das Levitationsgesetz wird im Kaiserreich durchgesetzt, was die Verwendung von Levitationsmagie verbietet.Mitgehörte Unterhaltung in : "Er wird älter, aber er kann immer noch. Er hat Veränderung schon vor dem Levitationsgesetz von 421 unterrichtet." Freie Übersetzung der englischen Unterhaltung; deutsche Originalunterhaltung einfügen, wenn bekannt. 3Ä 426 * Das Brown Book of 3E 426,Das Braune Buch von 3Ä 426 das Das Rote Buch von 3Ä 426Das Rote Buch von 3Ä 426 und das Das Gelbe Buch von 3Ä 426 ''werden veröffentlicht.Das Gelbe Buch von 3Ä 426'' * Der Telvannirat erinnert Herzog Vedam Dren und andere Mitglieder der Großen Häuser, dass der Rat nichts gegen seine Mitglieder unternimmt, den alten Regeln und Sitten folgend. * Der Telvannirat hat Einwände gegen die Unterwassungsklagen über den Sklavenhandel und lässt den Handel weiterlaufen. * Assassinen des Sechsten Hauses beginnen damit, berühmte Kaiserliche Bürger und Sympathisanten von Haus Hlaalu zu ermorden. * Velanda Omani verkauft ihr Haus an Indrele Rathryon.Urkunde über Indreles Haus 3Ä 427 * Die Geschehnisse von ereignen sich. ** Der Nerevarine wird entdeckt und zur selben Zeit offenbart sich, dass die Prophezeiung des Nerevarine wahr ist. ** Der Nerevarine fordert Mond-und-Stern von Azura zurück und beweist, die wahre Inkarnation von Nerevar zu sein. ** Der Nerevarine wird der Hortator und vereint alle drei Großen Häuser, um gegen Dagoth Ur zu kämpfen. ** Dagoth Ur wurd beim Roten Berg vom Nerevarine getötet. 3Ä 428 * Die Geschehnisse von ereignen sich. ** Der Nerevarine fordert Flammenklinge als seine Waffe zurück. ** Sotha Sil wird von Almalexia verraten und getötet, welche daraufhin vom Nerevarine getötet wird. 3Ä 429 * Die Geschehnisse von ereignen sich. ** Der Nerevarine wird ein Blodskaal (Blutsbruder) vom Skaal-Dorf auf Solstheim. and stops und stoppt die Erfüllung der Blutmond-Prophezeigung. ** Rabenfels wird gegründet. 3Ä 431 * Ein Zusatz wird zu der Magiergilde-Zulassung gegeben: "Jedes Gildenmitglied, das ein Verbrechen gegen die Gilde vergeht, wird sofort suspendiert. Die Suspension kann nach dem Ermessen des Verwalters des Rats der Magier erhoben werden. Jedes Gildenmitglied, das mehrere Suspensionen erhält, wird dauerhaft aus der Gilde verbannt." * Magiergilde-Zulassung durch Erzmagier Hannibal Traven geändert, um eine Provision beizufügen, dass alle Mitgliedskandidaten der Magiergilde erst von allen Gildenhallen-Verwaltern akzeptiert werden müssen. * Die Magiergilde verteilt die Schulen der Magie zu verschiedenen Gildenhallen. Beispielsweise wird Veränderung bei Cheydinhal gelehrt. * Farwil, Sohn von Graf Andel Indarys von Cheydinhal, formt die Ritter der Dornen. * Die Geschehnisse von Grommoks Tagebuch ereignen sich in diesem Jahr. ** 12. Regenhand: Grommok, Lewin, and Syndelius erkunden Festung Wariel; danach reisen sie zur Ayleidenruine von Trumbe und entdecken eine verschlossene Truhe, die sich nur schwer öffnen lässt. ** 13. Regenhand: Nachdem sie die Truhe geöffnet haben, entdecken sie ein akavirisches Schwert, das sie "Morgenzahn" und "Abendzahn" nennen, weil es zu verschiedenen Zeiten unterschiedliche Farben hat. Grommok beansprucht das Schwert für sich. 3Ä 432 * Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition wird veröffentlicht. 3Ä 433 * Die Geschehnisse von ereignen sich in diesem Jahr. ** Die Oblivion-Krise tritt auf. *** Uriel Septim VII. wird durch einen Agenten der Mythischen Morgenröte ermordet.Assassination! *** Ein neuer Held erscheint und hilft der Septim-Dynastie und dem Kaiserreich maßgeblich. *** Martin Septim wird zum Kaiser gekrönt. *** Martin Septim opfert sich in der Kaisersadt, um den Daedrafürsten Mehrunes Dagon von Nirn zu verbannen und so die Bewohner des Kaiserreichs zu retten. *** Martin Septims Tod beendet die Dritte Ära und lässt die Vierte beginnen. *** End of the Septim Dynasty; destruction of the Amulet of Kings. ** Angriff auf die Magiergilde. Der Nekromant Mannimarco führt gegen die Magiergilde Krieg. Kurz vor seinem Erfolg wird er jedoch vom neuen Erzmagier getötet. ** Eine Schriftrolle der Alten wird von einem Mitglied der Diebesgilde aus dem Weißgoldturm gestohlen. Vierte Ära 4Ä 0 * Die Oblivion-Krise findet ein Ende.Events of * Hochkanzler Ocato Topic versucht vergeblich, dem Kaiserreich einen neuen Kaiser zu geben.Die drohende Gefahr, Band III Erstes Jahrhundert 4Ä 1 * Die Geschehnisse von ereignen sich. ** Auroraner-Krise erignet sich. ** Der Held von Kvatch wird der zweite Göttliche Kreuzritter und besiegt Umaril sowohl in der sterblichen als auch in der Geisterwelt. * Die Geschehnisse von ereignen sich. ** Der Graue Marsch erscheint ein weiteres Mal. ** Der Held von Kvatch wird als der neue Sheogorah "gekrönt" und besiegt Jyggalag (was einen Sieg für beide Seiten darstellt). 4Ä 02 * Sinderion hält vor dem Alchemischen Symposium eine Rede über Nirnwurz. 4Ä 5 * Baar Dau fällt infolge des Verschwindens von Vivec vom Himmel, was die vollständige Zerstörung von Vivec nach sich zieht. * Der Rote Berg explodiert und das Rote Jahr beginnt.Lymdrenn Tenvannis Tagebuch 4Ä 6 * Die argonische Invasion vom südlichen Morrowind beginnt. 4Ä 10 * Hochkanzler Ocato Topic wird ermordet, wahrscheinlich von den Thalmor. 4Ä 16 * Der Großkönig von Himmelsrand gibt den Dunmer als Hilfestellung wegen des Roten Jahrs Solstheim. 4Ä 17 * Titus Mede besteigt um diese Zeit den Thron des Kaisers.Die drohende Gefahr, Band IV 4Ä 20 * Dunmerische Flüchtlinge nutzen den Dunmeth-Pass, um nach Himmelsrand zu fliehen. Als Monument wird Flüchtlingsruh erbaut.Dekret des Monuments * Die Herausforderung des Waffenschmieds wird verfasst.Die Herausforderung des Waffenschmieds 4Ä 22 * Die Thalmor gelangen bei den Sommersend-Inseln an die Macht. Sommersend wird wieder Alinor genannt, außerhalb des Dritten Aldmeri-Bunds jedoch weiterhin Sommersend-Inseln genannt.Der Große Krieg 4Ä 29 * Die Regierung von Valenwald wird von thalmorischen Sympathisanten übernommen. Die mit dem Kaiserreich verbündeten Bosmer waren unvorbereitet und Valenwald wird zu thalmorischem Territorium. * Der Dritte Aldmeri-Bund trennt alle Verbindungen mit dem Kaiserreich. 4Ä 38 * Ein großer Krireger von Windhelm, Vundheim, stirbt. Sein Sohn, Deroct, zündet eine Kerze über dem Ofen in seiner Heimat zu seinen Ehren an. Das Gebäude wird später als Haus Kerzenschein bekannt.Dialog mit Elda Früher-Morgen 4Ä 42 * Die Nacht der Grünen Flammen ereignet sich. Altmerische Dissidenten, welche dem Bund entfliehen wollen, werden von thalmorischen Agenten in Sentinel in einem Massaker getötet. 4Ä 49 * Umbriel erscheint und terrorisiert Tamriel; den Beginn stellt Kleinmottien dar. * Umbriel belagert die Kaiserstadt, doch wird gestoppt, bevor Vuhon die Stadt von Oblivion befreien kann. 4Ä 58 * Sinderion zeichnet seinen Befund über Nirnwurz in seinem Tagebuch auf.Sinderions Feldtagebuch 4Ä 65 * Das Ratsmitglied von Haus Redoran, Bara Morvayn, stirbt.Die Geschichte von Rabenfels, Band 2 * Lleril Morvayn wird neues Ratsmitglied. 4Ä 95 * Vilur Ulen, Mitglied von Haus Hlaalu, versucht, Lleril Morvayn zu ermorden.Die Geschichte von Rabenfels, Band 3 4Ä 98 * Die Nächte der Leere beginnen. 4Ä 99 * Der Dritte Aldmeri-Bund beendet die 70-jährige Periode der Isolation vom Kaiserreich. 4Ä 100 * Die Nächte der Leere enden. Zweites Jahrhundert 4Ä 115 * Ein Staatstreich gegen die Elsweyr-Konföderation erignet sich. Elsweyr wird in die Königreiche von Anequina und Pelletine aufgeteilt, als Erweiterungen des Dritten Aldmeri-Bundes. 4Ä 122 * Der Große Zusammenbruch von Winterfeste ereignet sich.Ladebildschirm von 4Ä 129 * Die Bewohner von Riften überrennen die Stadtwache und töten Hosgunn Gekreuzte-Dolche, den Jarl, dem ein "schwarzes Herz" nachgesagt wurde.Von gekreuzten Dolchen 4Ä 130 * Das Bollwerk zeigt Anzeichen des Zerfalls. 4Ä 150 * Eine argonische Invasionsflotte erscheint bei Solstheim. 4Ä 168 * Titus Mede II. wird zum Kaiser gekrönt. 4Ä 170 * Die Ebenerzmine von Rabenfels zeigt Anzeichen vom Beginn des Erschöpftseins. 4Ä 171 * Der Botschafter des Dritten Aldmeri-Bunds befiehlt dem Kaiserreich, die Macht abzugeben. Das Kaiserreich widersteht und der Große Krieg zwischen dem Kaiserreich und dem Aldmeri-Bund beginnt. * Von Fürst Naarifin angeführte aldmerische Kräfte überfallen Hammerfell und Cyrodiil. Leyawiin fällt und Bravil wird geplündert. * Eine zweite aldmerische Streitmacht, angeführt von Fürstin Arannelya, überquert das westliche Cyrodiil und überfällt Hammerfell. Die Rothwardonen, entzwei gerissen durch einen Bürgerkrieg und unorganisiert, können nur wenig Widerstand entgegen bringen. Die südliche Küstenlinie fällt zu den aldmerischen Streitmacht, als die Kaiserlichen Legionen in Hammerfell sich nach Norden zur Alik'r-Wüste zurückziehen. 4Ä 172 * Aldmerische Streitkräfte schaffen es nach Cyrodiil, um die Kaiserstadt einzunehmen. * Die Städte Bravil und Anvil von Cyrodiil fallen beide an aldmerische Streitkräfte. Seeschlachten erfolgen beim die Kaiserstadt einkreisenden Rumaresee und entlang des Niben, welcher wiederzum zum Rumaresee führt. * In Hammerfell fällt die gesamte südliche Küstenlinie außer Helgathe an die aldmerischen Streitkräfte. 4Ä 173 * Aldmerische Streitkräfte queren den Niben und umzingeln die Kaiserstadt vom Osten, Süden und Westen. * Die Plünderung von Hegathe wird aufgehalten. Kaiserliche Streitkräfte kämpfen in Skaven gegen die kommenden Aldmeri-Soldaten, doch Skaven fällt an die Aldmeri. Die Streirkaft ist jedoch trotz des Sieges durch ihre lange Reise durch die Wüste enorm geschwächt und kann ihre Kampagne nicht weiterverfolgen. 4Ä 174 * Die thalmorischen Anführer entscheiden, ihre Streitkräfte auf Cyrodiil zu konzentrieren. * Die Kaiserstadt fällt in die Hände des Bundes. * Reach und Markarth von Himmelsrand werden im Zuge des Abgeschworenen-Aufstandes von den Reikmannen eingenommen und als ein unabhängiges Königreich beherrscht.Der Bär von Markarth 4Ä 175 * Die Schlacht vom Roten Ring ereignet sich, als das Kaiserreich es sich zur Aufgabe macht, die Kaiserstadt zurückzuerobern, da diese im vorherigen Jahr an den Aldmeri-Bund gefallen war. Jene Schlacht war ein Sieg der Kaiserlichen, kostete jedoch schwere Verluste. * Vom Krieg erschöpft verhandelt das Kaiserreich und unterschreibt mit dem Aldmeri-Bund das Weißgoldkonkordat, was den Krieg beendet. Die Bedingungen der Zustimmungen sind die Abgabe der vom Aldmeri-Bund besetzten Territorien und der Verbot der Anbetung von Talos. Somit endet der Große Krieg. * Infolge des Weißgoldkonkordats verschlechterte sich die Beziehung zwischen den Kaiserlichen von Cyrodiil und den Rothwardonen von Hammerfell. Obwohl sie im Krieg Verbündete waren, wird das Kaiserreich dazu gezwungen, Hammerfalls als Kaiserliche Provinz aufzugeben. * Alle Schriftrollen der Alten, die sich in den Bibliotheken des Weißgolturms befanden, verschwinden und verteilen sich aus unbekannten Gründen über ganz Tamriel.Dialog mit Dexion Evicus 4Ä 176 * Ulfric Sturmmantel und sein Militär nehmen Reach und Markarth ein und vertreiben die Reikmannen. Die überlebenden Reikmannen fliehen in die Hügel von Reach und werden nunmehr nur noch die Abgeschworenen genannt, ein Klan, der wie allgemein bekannt ist einen bitteren Hass auf Nord hegt.Der Bär von Markarth 4Ä 180 * Infolge des Weißgoldkonkordats wird der Zweite Vertrag von Stros M'kai unterzeichnet, welcher besagt, dass sich die aldmerischen Streitkräfte von Hammerfell zurückziehen. 4Ä 181 * Madanach wird von Jarl Igmund gefangen genommen und in der Cidhna-Mine eingesperrt.Thonars Tagebuch * Die Ebenerzmine von Rabenfels ist vollständig erschöpft. 4Ä 186 * Cicero beginnt mit dem Aufzeichnen der Ereignisse, die ihm widerfahren.Ciceros Tagebuch, Band I 4Ä 187 * Alisanne Dupre überlegt, die Stadt Archon von Blackmarsch als eine Trainingseinrichtung für Schattenklingen zu öffnen, macht dies jedoch nie. 4Ä 188 * Die Wegesruh-Zufucht der Dunklen Bruderschaft wird durch Korsaren zerstört und alle sich darin befindenden Assassinen werden getötet.Ciceros Tagebuch, Band II * Bravil wird infolge eines Kriegs zwischen zwei Skooma-Händlern in gewalttätige Kämpfe getaucht. * Die Statue der Glücklichen Alten Dame wird zerstört. 4Ä 189 * Cicero wird der Wächter der Mutter der Nacht.Ciceros Tagebuch, Band III Drittes Jahrhundert 4Ä 201 Die Geschehnisse von ereignen sich in diesem Jahr. * Ein Bürgerkrieg beginnt in Himmelsrand. ** Die Vierte Legion und die Sturmmäntel kämpfen um die Kontrolle von Himmelsrand. * Drachenkrise ** Alduin kehrt am 17. der Letzten Saat zurück und greift zunächst die Siedlung Helgen an. ** Das letzte Drachenblut erscheint und macht es sich zur Aufgabe, Alduin und die Drachen zu besiegen. ** Alduin flieht nach Sovngarde, nachdem er beim Kampf auf dem Hals der Welt vom Drachenblut besiegt wurde. ** Alduin wird während der Schlacht der Zungen vom Drachenblut erschlagen. 4Ä 202 * Der Bürgerkrieg endet. * Die Akademie von Winterfeste entdeckt das Auge von Magnus, das beinahe Winterfeste zerstört. * Die berüchtigten Augen der Falmer werden von der Diebesgilde gefunden und gestohlen. * Die Dunkle Bruderschaft wird entweder vom Drachenblut vernichtet oder aber Kaiser Titus Mede II. wird von ihnen ermordet. * Der Herold der Gefährten, Kodlak Weiß-Mähne, stirbt. * Der Besitzer des Weißen Fläschchens, Nurelion, stirbt, nachdem das Weiße Fläschchen zu seiner ehemaligen Pracht erlangt ist. * Die Geschehnisse von ereignen sich. ** Der Plan des Volkihar Clans, die Prophezeiung der Tyrannei der Sonne zu erfüllen, beginnt, Form anzunehmen. ** Auriels Bogen und Schild werden vom Drachenblut und Serana entdeckt. ** Fürst Harkon wird vom Drachenblut getötet. * Die Geschehnisse von ereignen sich. ** Miraaks Einfluss übernimmt Kontrolle über viele der Einwohner von Solstheim. ** Das Erste Drachenblut und das Letzte Drachenblut kämpfen beim höchsten Punkt von Apocrypha. Miraak wird daraufhin von Hermaeus Mora getötet, nachdem deutlich wird, dass das Drachenblut gewinnen würde. ** Das Komplott von Haus Severin, Ratsmitglied Lleril Morvayn zu töten, wird offenbart und aufgehalten. ** Rabenfels wird von einem Aschenbrut-Angriff gerettet und Ildari Sarothrils Plan, Rache an Neloth zu haben, wird vereitelt. Zeitleistenkonflikte Wie bei der Natur von Geschichte selbst geraten Daten und Ereignisse manchmal in Widerspruch. Dies geschieht auch in der Realität, doch kommt auch in der Lore von The Elder Scrolls vor. Folgendes sind einige Beispiele, wo dies der Fall war: # Die Herrschaft von König Harald startete laut Aufzeichnungen 1Ä 143 und dauerte 78 Jahre bis zu seinem Tod 1Ä 221 an. Der Pocket Guide of the Empire, First Edition, Skyrim jedoch erwähnt, dass Himmelsrand im Jahre 1Ä 113 unter seiner Herrschaft war, was auch das Jahr seiner Geburt war. Dadurch wird unklar, ob Harald schon bei seiner Geburt zum Großkönig gekrönt wurde oder der Pocket Guide einfach einen Fehler gemacht hat. # Ein Tanz im Feuer behauptet, dass Magnus Septim 3Ä 147 Kaiser war, was jedoch im Widerspruch mit einigen anderen Berichten steht, in welchen es heißt, dass zu der Zeit Pelagius Septim III. der Kaiser war. # Widersprüche existieren auch um den Tod von Kintyra Septim II.; laut einigen war dieser 3Ä 114, anderen Quellen zufolge jedoch 3Ä 123. # Es gibt Widersprüche über das Datum, wann Uriel Septim III. Kaiser wurde. # Es gibt Widersprüche über die allgemeine Zeit des Camoran-Thronräubers. # Es gibt leichte Widersprüche über das Datum, wann die Magiergilde gegründet wurde. # Einige Widersprüche sind auch Ergebnisse von Drachenbrüchen, bei welchen es keine lineare Zeitlinie gibt. Für mehr Details, siehe Artikel. # Die Wolfskönigin, Band III sagt, dass Pelagius Septim II. beim ziemlichen Ende von 3Ä 98 starb; etwas früher als in Geschichtlicher Überblick des Kaiserreichs, Band I 3Ä 99, laut welchem sein Nachfolger auch erst im nächsten Jahr ernannt wurde. # Zwei Bücher behaupten, dass Pelagius Septim II. 314 und 319 im Dritten Kaiserreich geboren wurde. # In in Sancre Tor heißt es, die Herrschaft von Reman Cyrodiil II. begann Ä 2812.Die Annalen der Drachenwache nennt es 1Ä 2806. # Der Tod von Kintyra Septim (ehemalige Königin von Silvenar, Valenwald) war laut einigen Quellen 3Ä 48 und laut anderen 3Ä 53. #Einige der Ereignisse haben vielleicht leicht falsche Daten. Beispielsweise könnte der Tod Harkons auch kurz nach 4Ä 201 gewesen sein. # Eine Chronologie des Dritten Zeitalters sagt, Katariah Septim starb 3Ä 200, doch in Geschichtlicher Überblick über das Kaiserreich, Band II steht, dass ihr Tod 3Ä 199 war; es steht nicht explizit im Text, doch man kann aus den anderen Daten schließen, dass er dort war (in dem Buch jedenfalls). # Allgemein wird geglaubt, dass der Akavir Savirien-Chorak 2Ä 430 starb, doch laut einer Quelle starb er 2Ä 431. # Die Pocket Guides sagen, dass die Nord 1Ä 416 aus Morrowind vertrieben wurden; laut The Daggerfall Chronicles jedoch war dies 1Ä 401. cs:Časová os en:Timeline es:Cronología fr:Chronologie ja:年表 nl:Tijdlijn pl:Oś czasu ru:Хронология uk:Історія Тамріеля Kategorie:Jahre Kategorie:Geschichte